Journey for Truth
by nagini77
Summary: HP:XM Crossover: Harry defeats Voldemort, but is hit by a mysterious magic which awakens something within him. With wings, a tail and an unknown secret truth of his family and past, Harry ends up running from the wizardry world to America.


**Crossover : Harry Potter & X-men**

**Summary: **

Harry defeats Voldemort, but is hit by a mysterious magic which awakens something within him. With wings, a tail and an unknown secret truth of his family and past, Harry ends up running from the wizardry world to America.

**Warning:**

In this story there **may or may not** contain **all sorts of pairings,** and when I say all I mean** MM, MF, FF**. I'll give a head upwhat kind of pairing will be. **However**, **their will be no sex scenes**. Just kissing, hugging, minor stuff and etc.

There will be violence and language. **You have been warned**!

Rated M for safe.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or X-men.

Its all for fun and since its so hard to find a good HPxXM crossover! ( note me if you know any!)

**Etc:**

"blah**"**- Speech

**'**blah**'** – inner thoughts.

_Blah – _whisper and etc.

**Note:**

English is my second language and my grammar is pretty average, but lack some spelling and vocabulary. So there will be some mistakes and I could miss some sentences that dosen't go. Point 'em out for me if it really bad and i'll fix them. (Xb

* * *

**Journey for Truth**

**Ch.01 **

**Goodbye, Home **

A cloaked figure was picking dusty old books some large, some small in a medium squared and dimly lite room. In the center was a large wooden desk messy with books, notes, and magical stuff withe a single window behind and a single door in front. The rest of the walls were hidden behind bookshelves full of colorful books in many sizes.

The figure was wearing a black scarf that wrapped around his face leaving but his green eyes and mouth visible indicating he was still a young teen. He was dumping the books in to a black with an emerald gem embedded box. Book after book he kept on poring them in, in haste.

"We know your in there darastix! Drop your wand and surrender peacefully or we will be forced to use violence!" shouted a man behind the thick wooden door pounding and rattling loudly.

"Your treating him like a bloody criminal." came a familiar voice, but the green eyed teen ignored it and continued to his task.

When he was finished with the books he quickly pulled out a cube but silver instead of black, pulled out his wand from his inner pocket tapped on the cube enlarging it to an identical size box as the other and started emptying the rest or the things from the desk and its drawers.

"Blast the door down!"He heard the man order. A bright light was seen momentary before a loud bang rang. However, the wooden door held humming and giving off lines of magical writing shimmering on its surface.

"Its protected by magic sir!" reported a different man.

"Let me remove it!" came a female voice.

Just as he was finished putting the last object from the room except the now empty bookshelves and desk the door hummed and its magical writings disappearing quickly.

The teen narrowed his eyes pulling up his scurf over his mouth as he shrunk the boxes into a hand sized cubs and shoved them in to his worn out backpack. He slide the back pack on so that it was resting on his chest and not his back. It was time for him to leave his little home he never thought it would give him refuge for the last 7 months.

_Bang!_

The door flew open as five Aurors burst in their wands all raised for battle. Only to meet with an empty room and the cold breeze from a open window. A men with scars on his face entered through the door last looking around the room and walked to the window with his wooden leg. With his magical eye he looked out into the moon night sky. He sighs and rubbed his mangled nose.

"Harry, what are we going to do with you? If only that didn't happen on that day..."

With his feathered wings Harry flew across the forest surrounding the village of Little Hangleton and towards the muggle city where he could take a plane to America. Though, to where he had no clue for he was never told...perhaps something might happen when he gets there. He reached around his neck pulling out an amulet necklace shaped of a sleeping dragon with emerald feathered wings and body with golden scales visible here and there coiled around a prasiolite quartz egg. He still remembered when he secretly entered Godric's Hollow where his parents lived before they were murdered by Voldemort wondering around the empty house looking for it.

Everything was still intact, the furniture, electricity and water came, and even his crib was there. Then when he entered his parents room, he came across an old wooden musical box that seemed to be calling him. Its carvings was dull making it hard to see what kind of picture it had and inside the box there was a green silk pouch that contained the amulet.

"What am I exactly?" He sighed putting back the chained amulet. Without rest he flew across London, over sea and Germany, as far away as he can until he could fly no more. He silently landed in an ally his wings disappearing to his back like magic. He didn't really know how the wings can just disappear when he wanted them too, but he wasn't going to complain about it. Think just how troublesome it would be to trying to hide a massive wing. He checked the ally before pulling out a blue jean, white t-shirt and jacket, changed and headed into the streets catching a taxi to the airport.

'At least I don't have to worry about expenses...' Harry thought. He was lucky that his parents... well his father was extremely rich. It turned out his father came from a noble wizard blood line and wealthy family. While his mother who was supposed to be a normal muggle born, but wasn't. His grandmother was supposed to be a demon of some sort from few of the ancient books called darastrix. Making him the cursed demon child. But there was one book that was written totally different from all others called _The Truth of Hogworts_. It talked about darastrix and the four founders of Hogwarts, but many of the pages were torn and its ink faded so he wasn't able to understand it well. The only solid conclusion he got was that darastrix wasn't a demon but not entirely human either and who ever wrote this book was very upset of the event and wanted to leave a truth behind before his death. And now he was on a quest to find a supposedly demon grandfather. His only grandparent left in the world.

"Now what?" he asked himself as he looked around the massive airport. It was full of people with their massive luggage and from different regions. He thought about buying a plane ticket, but he didn't wanted to risk himself alerting the ministry as to where he was going and using his registered wand was out of the question, the moment he used magic he will be discovered. There were only two best options. Sneaking in, but there was too much trouble and risk if he was ever caught or use Voldemort's' wand retrieved when he defeated him more than a year ago. However, he wasn't confident that he would be able to cast a proper spell. Ever since that day, his magic just became... different. He practiced and tried to understand what has happened to his magic and when he thought he did, it changed to whole new chapter. He sighed.

"I might as well eat something and let fate chose whatever it wants to throw at me..." After all, the fate seemed to love turning his world upside down in the most surprising ways. With his single luggage, he went upstairs where the food court was.

* * *

Mystique was frustrated. She had finally found the mutant that had a unique ability that could teleport only to be snatched away by the annoying x-men. Flying all the way to Germany from America and purchased two tickets for the ride back from her own pocket, but mostly Magneto wasn't going like the news.

'I need to find another mutant, but its rare to find mutants in this region...' she thought sipping her tea. She was transformed into a beautiful blond wearing short tight skirt and white blouse.

"Boy, where are your parents?" Came a deep voice.

"My parents aren't here."replied a young voice

Mystique wasn't really interested, but there was nothing better to do, so turned sideways finding a raven haired teen and a police officer.

"How old are you boy?" the officer asked raising a brow as he looked down at the sitting teen.

"Im old enough to travel." said the boy as he was cleaning up his table. The officer looked at the boy's worn out backpack by the table.

"Well, to me, you look like a run a way." crossing his arms. The boy got up with his tray and walked a little over to the trash dumping the garbage inside then turned to the officer his bright green eyes narrowing.

"Well, I'm not."

Now Mystique didn't posses the ability to point out if a person was a mutant or not, but she did have a good intuition when it came to people being special or not. And right now her gut was telling her that teen was different.

'Hmmm...interesting.' She got up from her table and walked over to the two.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" The two turned and looked at the newcomer.

"Hello, ma'am. Can I help you?" the officer asked. Looking up and down at her.

"Well yes, I would like to know why you are with my exchange student."

"Exchange student?" the officer narrowed his brows looking at the boy and back at the women suspiciously. In return she smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, he is going to be an exchange student in the school for the gifted youngsters in America." The teen kept quiet his eyes calculating and staring at her with an unreadable face.

"...Sorry to have bothered you ma'am." the officer finally spoke glancing once at the boy before leaving the two. When the officer disappeared through the crowds the teen spoke his voice demanding.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Sooo... what do you readers think so far? Good? Bad? Or interesting as of yet?

Anything I should watch out for or need improvements?

Okay, I changed the mistakes. hahaha...( how did i miss that?) Thank you for pointing it out!


End file.
